


As We Collide

by AKnightOfWren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Autumn, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Human Poe, Humor, Poor Han has had enough of this supernatural bullshit, Warlock Luke, Warlocks, Werewolf Ben, Werewolves, Witch Rey, Witches, Won't Someone PLEASE Think Of The China?!, badass Ben Solo, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfWren/pseuds/AKnightOfWren
Summary: “Damn it Rey! How do you accidentally summon a dead Witch of Dathomir?!” yelled Ben as he dodged a plate sailing through the air towards him.





	As We Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melusine11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/gifts).



> For The Writing Den’s Fall Fic Exchange. 
> 
> My gift to Melusine11. ❤️
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> Heya! Here is your fic exchange person and prompts! :D
> 
> Person you are writing for: Melusine / Quietriot
> 
> Prompts:  
> 1) monster Rey (vampire, werewolf, succubus, the world of monsters is your oyster, I’m not picky), human Ben (preferable, but also could be a monster-not the same kind of monster, and they shouldn’t be attracted to one another, but here they are.  
> 2) All Hallows’ eve. Get spooky with it. One of them accidentally summons a spirit and calls the other to help send it back to the beyond, because ‘omg they won’t stop throwing my plates around the house  
> Preferences: Kinks: only viable if you choose to add smut, but. Rough sex, size kink, praise kink, choking, teeth. If you go with a monster prompt I don’t mind a little blood but not necessarily period - not opposed, just not high on the list. Lol. Pairing: primary Reylo. Am not opposed to background stormpilot, Finn/rose, phux or any variations. 
> 
> Fluff, angst - flangst? Here for spoopy things, macabre, but also cute things. I really am up for anything. Smut is a plus, but not a necessity- if you think of fits the prompt- go for it.”

“Damn it Rey! How do you _accidentally_ summon a dead Witch of Dathomir?!” yelled Ben as he dodged a plate sailing through the air towards him.

“It was an accident!” Rey screamed back from her and Poe’s hiding place inside an alcove behind a bookcase.

“It’s _always_ an accident, Rey.” He growled in exasperation as he joined her and Poe. “Didn’t my uncle teach you to control your powers like a normal witch?”

“Remember who helped you to control your transformations wolf boy,” sniped Rey.

“Can we _please_ stop flirting and get this over with?! This bitch is trashing my good china!” grumbled Poe as the demon let out a high pitched scream and let rip another string of crockery in their direction.

“Flirting?!” “We are NOT flirting.” Rey and Ben snapped at him simultaneously.

Rey sighed. “Poe I need you to lure her into the dining room while I prepare the spell to get rid of her.” She told him seriously.

“Me?! Why not Ben? At least he likes girls!” Poe whined.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Because he needs to keep her distracted long enough while I cast and I don’t know about you, but I think a werewolf will keep her occupied a bit longer than a human, and something tells me she isn’t a dog person,” she told him.

 

* * *

 

Maybe it’s better to start at the beginning.

Rey Andor had never been what most people would call _normal._ From the tender age of 5, she had been able to do things other people couldn’t without even lifting a finger.

It all started when she was living in a foster home after her biological parents perished in a fire. Her guardian, a sleazy scrapyard owner by the name of Unkar Plutt, was not the kindest man. As long as he was getting the money for giving Rey a home, he couldn't care less about her. That was, until he realised that the small girl could fit into the places he couldn’t inside the yard. The man saw dollar signs whenever she brought bits and pieces back to him. As Rey grew older, Unkar worked her harder and harder. On the days she brought nothing home he would starve her, sometimes even beat her as punishment.

One blustery autumn day when Rey was 13, during a particularly brutal beating, she snapped. The next thing she knew, Unkar was collapsing beside her. A metal ornament fell to the floor behind him, the shape a perfect match to the wound he now sported at the back of his head. She looked around hoping to find the person who had saved her, but she and Unkar were alone in the dilapidated shack he called a house. Rey caught sight of herself in a mirror and gasped in shock, her usual brown eyes now a bright, shining hazel. In her panic, she neglected to notice her fingers crackling and sparking like tinder. A nearby towel caught alight, the engine oil that soaked the floor around them ignited and the house began to disintegrate under her feet.

She dragged Unkar out into the scrapyard as she heard deafening blaring of sirens surround them. She was removed from the premises by police officers and escorted to the local precinct while they worked out what had happened.

It was there that she first met one Leia Organa from Child Protective Services and her husband, Detective Han Solo. In her shock, she was unable to tell anyone anything and simply sat and stared down at her small hands.

“Kid, you’ve got to give us somethin’” Solo said to her gruffly. “We’ve got a head injury and arson with your name on it.”

“You wouldn’t believe me, even if I told you.” Rey said despondently.

“Try me. You might be surprised.”

And so, Rey told them. Every starving, every beating, every tiny psychotic little detail.

As her story grew to a close, Solo and Organa sat and stared across the metal desk. “I know you think I’m crazy,” Rey told them. “ _I_ think I’m crazy.”

The adults turned to each other, then Organa simply said: “Han, Call Luke.”

Enter Luke Skywalker, heir to the Skywalker fortune, brother to Leia Organa and as Rey would later find out, a Master Warlock.

An awakening is what they called it, Luke explained to her. Something every young witch goes through when something happens to trigger the manifestation of their powers.

Rey sat in stunned silence before laughing in the older man's face. “Are you having a laugh? You’re clearly having me on,” she replied.

“Has anything strange ever happened to you Rey? Something that you couldn’t explain?” Skywalker asked.

Rey thought as far back as she could remember.

Age 8 as she stretched her arm to reach for something on a pile of scrap just out of her grasp. The item almost flying from its perch and into her hand as though summoned.

Age 9 as she heard Unkar's footsteps thundering up the stairs as she cowered in the corner of her room. The sound of the door without a locking mechanism locking as Unkar started to pound on it, screaming at her to let him in.

Age 10 as she held her hands over her ears as the room shook violently around her as Plutt taunted her about her parents

 _Well, shit._ She thought as she looked at Luke. His blue eyes twinkled knowingly.

She snorted. “Next thing I know you’ll be telling me werewolves, vampires and pixies are all real too.”

“All the stories are true.” He said to her matter of factly. “Except pixies. This isn’t a fairytale, Rey.”

And that was how Rey started her new life, the world of supernatural beings opening up before her very eyes. After they came up with a story to help clear Rey of all doubt after Unkar’s ‘unfortunate accident’, Leia placed her in a new foster home with longtime friends of the Skywalker family, Jyn and Cassian Andor. Both of whom harboured a huge love of the supernatural world despite having no powers of their own.

Luke took Rey on as an apprentice to help her control her growing powers, as well as teaching her about her heritage as a witch. The Andor family lived next door to Leia, Han, their son of Rey's age, Ben, and their adoptive son Poe, who was a year older. The three teenagers were close as they grew up. Rey spent as much time at the Organa-Solo’s as she did at her own house, she had never been allowed to have friends when she lived with Unkar.

She lived happily for four and a half years until one day, everything changed again.

Ben and Poe had been sick all week, and she hadn’t been allowed to visit. Until she decided to drop in without letting anyone know beforehand.

“Oh, uh hi Rey,” Han stuttered as she stood on their doorstep. “Ben isn't here right now.” He told her with a shifty expression.

“He’s not here? I thought he was sick? Han, what’s going on?” Rey asked suspiciously. “Where’s Ben?”

He sighed. “You had better come in, Rey.” He stepped back for her to enter the house.

He escorted her into the dining room, where Leia and Luke were sitting discussing something quietly. They grew silent as Rey walked in with Han behind her.

“Rey, dear, how are you?” Leia asked politely. She looked tired and withdrawn, not like her usual self.

“Leia, Master Luke what’s going on?” She asked, growing more and more worried with every awkward look that passed between the two siblings.

Luke clasped his hands and gestured for Rey to take a seat opposite him.

“Ben has gone missing,” Luke said finally. “We think we know where he has gone but we cannot do anything.”

“What do you mean, you ‘cannot do anything’? If you know where he is then just go and get him!” Rey told him. She looked over at Han. “You’re a police officer, why can’t you do something?!”

“Rey, what do you know of our father?” Luke asked her.

“I don’t...” Rey frowned as she thought. Luke had told her about his parents before. He had mentioned Anakin and Padme had a whirlwind romance and had gotten married before their she died during childbirth while delivering Luke and Leia. “What does your father have to do with this?”

“Have you heard of Darth Vader, Rey?” He asked.

“Luke I don’t think this is a good idea.” Leia said quietly.

“She has to find out sooner or later Leia,” Han spoke up from behind her. “Probably better she find out from us.”

“Darth Vader.. You mean the werewolf that slaughtered many of our kind? The one you killed?” She offered. “What does he have to do with your father?” She didn’t get it.

“Rey, Darth Vader was born Anakin Skywalker.” Luke revealed.

Rey's blood ran cold. _Darth Vader was Luke and Leia’s father? How? Werewolves and witches are natural born enemies. Luke told me so himself._

“H-how? Your mother was a witch,” she stuttered.

“Correct.” Luke nodded. “Anakin was once a human, he fell in love with Padme, a witch, however he was preyed upon and turned by the monster known as Palpatine to do his bidding. Despite this, Padme married him, she helped to hide his secret from the world. When she died, he blamed those closest to her, and his master encouraged him until he did the unspeakable.”

“What does this have to do with Ben?” She demanded. “If he’s in trouble I want to help him.”

“You can’t help him, Rey.” Luke said to her with a sigh. “Ben.. Ben ran away.”

“But why?” She demanded again. “You’re just repeating yourself but not giving me any answers!”

“Ben’s shifted, Rey.” Han answered gruffly.

The room fell into silence as Rey tried to process what Han had just told her. _Her Ben?_

“We never thought it was a possibility that any of us could.. that Ben.. We never told him of his true heritage.” Luke trailed off and sighed again. “It’s never been a secret that werewolves and witches are enemies, Rey. Ben has been brought up around our teachings in the event that if he had an awakening like myself he would know what was happening.. so when he shifted for the first time last weekend, his first instinct was that he had let us all down, and he ran away.”

Rey looked down at her hands. She could hear Leia quietly crying.

“I’ve failed him, Rey.” Luke said mournfully.

“You have.” She agreed. “You made his choice for him when you neglected to tell him the truth because you were scared. He’s grown up thinking all werewolves were monsters and now he thinks he is one!” She snapped. “You told me I can’t help him. Well, just watch me.”

Rey eventually tracked Ben down to his grandmother’s old sanctuary just outside of town. She knew if he was going to be anywhere, he would be here.

She found him backed up against a wall in the basement, a long cut dissecting the right side of his face

“Ben?” She called into the darkness.

“Go away, Rey.” Came his reply. _When did his voice get so deep?_

“Ben.. I..” she trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

“I said GO AWAY.” He snarled, “I’m serious Rey, you know what I’m capable of.”

“You’re right, I do.” She replied simply and flicked the light switch on. The bare lightbulb swung on its fitting on the ceiling. “Because I know you and I know you won’t hurt me.”

He whimpered as she crept closer to him and slid down the wall into a seated position, his knees against his chest.

She fell to her knees in front of him and cupped both his cheeks with her hands. “Ben, look at me.”

He looked up slowly, his chocolate coloured eyes homing in on her hazel ones.

“I need to heal your face.” She told him.

He flinched away from her hands, distrust obvious in his eyes.

“Ben, haven't I proven myself to you?” She asked, hurt that he thought she could want to hurt him. “Don’t you remember me ranting to you about not personally knowing any werewolves so I could make my mind up for myself instead of believing the teachings?” She put her hand back to his cheek, he nuzzled his face further into her grasp and closed his eyes in surrender.

“You’re not alone,” she whispered to him.

”Neither are you,” he replied. 

He eventually let her heal his face, leaving behind only a small thin scar from his eyebrow, down past his angular nose, to his chin and stopping just past his collarbone.

 

“Please come with me. Come home, Ben” she begged.

He gulped and shook his head. “I can’t.”

“You can, it’s safe Ben, I promise. They're so worried about you."

It took a lot of convincing, but Ben finally accompanied her back to his family.

He snarled as Luke went to embrace him, not fully trusting that his uncle was as sorry as he made out. 

It took awhile for Ben to warm back up to his family, for the first few months he lived in the spare room at the Andors. Not only because of his distrust, but his fear that he may lash out and hurt someone.

He and Rey became a lot closer, she helped him to learn how to control his transformations until he was able to control when he did it and he no longer transformed in response to his unstable emotions. In return he helped her practice her casting skills.

Rey lost count of the amount of times she heard him sobbing through the wall they shared. She would knock on his door and sneak in to lay with him in the comfort of the blanket of darkness and hold him soothingly.

As the trio grew older, they remained as close as ever. Poe joined the Police force, hoping to follow in their father's footsteps, while Ben became a martial arts instructor. Rey made the most of what she was good at and began training to be a nurse.

She could not imagine her life without Ben, and he couldn’t imagine his without her. However, while she saw Poe as a brother, her emotions regarding Ben were vastly different.

Her love for him was not in the way that a sister loved her brother. No. What she felt for Ben was bigger, it felt astronomical in scale.

He never forgot the day she rescued him. And she knew that no matter what, he would always come to her rescue.

 

* * *

 

**Which leads us back to Today -**

 

“Alright, fine. But if I die in the process then I’m going to haunt you both so badly.” Poe snapped at them both.

“You already haunt us Poe, now get lost.” Rey told him as she literally kicked him out from behind the bookcase and into the witches path.

“You’re ruthless” Ben joked as he began to strip off his shoes and socks along with his plaid shirt and undershirt in preparation of his shift. 

Rey’s cheeks began to heat up as she found herself struggling to remove her eyes from his strongly built shirtless form. _What is wrong with me? I see him shirtless more often than I see him clothed._ She thought to herself.

“My eyes are up here, sweetheart.” He pointed to his eyes. He smirked as her eyes snapped away from his chest and up to his face.

He took a few steps towards her, the look in his eyes was pure sin as he backed her up against the wall. It was as though they were locked in a vacuum. All sound around them was silenced and time slowed down as they kept their eyes on each other as Ben moved closer to her. 

They were close enough to feel each other’s breath when Ben stopped moving. His eyes flitting between her eyes to her mouth.

“Guys..” Rey could faintly hear Poe calling but couldn’t snap herself out of it.  

She stood up on her toes and captured his lips with hers, and pulled him back down with her. He growled as he deepened the kiss and caged her in with his arms either side of her head. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her chest, the warmth of his shirtless torso seeping through her top.

They jumped apart as the Witch of Dathomir let out another high pitched scream, causing Ben to clap his hands over his ears, protecting his sensitive hearing.

“Shit!” Rey shouted, as she remembered their plan. “Poe!” 

Ben's eyes widened and he quickly left the safety of their alcove.

He raced around the corner to find Poe suspended  in the doorway of the dining room, the witches hand tightly clasped around his throat.

Fury laced through Bens chest as he watched her tighten her grip on his brother. “Poe!” Ben yelled, “Kick her!”

Poe aimed a well timed kick into the demons face. At the connection of his foot and her flesh, she dropped him hard against the ground as she sailed back and into a wall.

 _Now that I’ve got your attention,_ Ben thought to himself as he ran at full speed towards his brother, he jumped into the air and shifted into his wolf form as he passed over Poe, landing on all four paws directly in front of him.

Ben bowed and bared his teeth at the Witch of Dathomir as she returned to her feet as if daring her to move forward again. He stood up to reach his full height, making him taller than the witch. He liked his chances.

The witch howled furiously at the sight of the black wolf before her. It seemed dying hadn’t put a stop to the ancient feud between species as she unleashed the full strength that she had apparently been saving on him.

He swiped one gigantic front paw at her and caught her, tearing flesh across her chest leaving behind a deep gaping wound.

His bright amber eyes narrowed as he snapped his teeth and lunged through the air towards her. She executed a well timed force push, throwing Ben backwards into the concrete wall behind him. _That’s going to be sore tomorrow_.

Ben shook his head and got to his paws unsteadily as she suddenly appeared behind him. She wrapped her arms around his back and picked him up lengthways squeezing against his rib cage as he struggled against her.

He yelped and whimpered as the sound of bones breaking filled the air. Just when he thought it was too late, Rey appeared behind Poe. He whimpered again, the pain becoming too much and he surrendered to the darkness filling his vision.

“Poe, if I get her attention, help Ben!” She screamed as she turned to the witch. Rey conjured a streak of white lightning, hitting the witch in the arm. She unwillingly let Ben go and he collapsed to the ground unmoving. 

The witch began talking in ancient Dathomirian as she and Rey circled each other. Rey performed a force push and shoved the witch backwards as she tried to slice the air where Rey was standing.

The witch sailed across the table behind her and hit the floor, giving Rey enough time to perform the spell to banish the demon back to the void she came from.

Rey conjured a burst of flames which surrounded the witch from all directions, immobilising her. Now that Rey had her cornered, she began to move around the circle and chant.

 

 _By the creativity of the maiden, this spell was written._  
_Sustained by the unending energy of the mother_  
_The crone of great power dissolves your unwanted form_  
_And banish you from this place forever more_  
_As it will, so mote be._

 

The witch began to screech again as the ground below her opened up welcoming her back into its inky depths. As she was sucked in, the wind around them howled and blew with an intensity Rey had to shield her eyes.

She watched as the Witch of Dathomir disintegrated as the ground closed and the wind instantly stopped, all that was left was the circle burnt into the wooden flooring.

Rey dived towards the now human Ben who was still unconscious on the floor, his head in Poes lap with a tablecloth from his waist down.

“He’s breathing,” Poe told her quietly. “Just.”

Rey let out a small sob as she checked him over. His chest was flat. She had no one to blame but herself, if it wasn’t for her damn curiosity.

“Hold him still,” she said with a sniffle, “I need to heal his ribs. His accelerated healing has already started but it’s not quick enough. He’ll suffocate before they’re fixed on their own.”

She held her hands over his chest and shut her eyes as she began to heal him. As she concentrated, she could hear the sound of bone meeting bone and his strangled breaths becoming clearer. 

When she had finished she opened her eyes, seeing his chest as it was when it was pressed against hers in the alcove.

She and Poe sat quietly and watched as his newly constructed chest rose and fell with each of his breaths.

Rey thought she was dreaming when she saw his eyelids twitch, and then he slowly opened his eyes. Confusion flooded his face as he looked around.

“What happened? He rasped. “Is she gone?”

“She’s gone,” Rey confirmed as she pushed the hair from his face. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been used as a teddy bear by a Witch of Dathomir.” He grumbled.

“Well..” Poe started. “At least we saved the rest of my china.”


End file.
